Rain
by BrujitaLuna
Summary: I'd wish I'd never have come to this place, I'd wish the well would have never brought me to this time but above all, I'd wish I'd never met you, Inuyasha! Rain can take away the pain of a broken heart, to then give a way to new feelings. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

_**RAIN**_

She arrived earlier than expected and the others were excited about that.

They could just leave the village way before and go in shard hunting but also they enjoyed her company as well, her warmth and enthusiasm, she gave them hope to continue they're long journey.

That day Kagome decided to return to the Sengoku jidai, although she'd should return within two days, she preferred to return before, after all she had already finished her exams and although it didn't go as she expected, she decided that the hunt for Naraku was more important, he had a large chunk of the Shikon jewel in his possesion, which represented a huge risk for everyone, ningen or youkai.

Furthermore, she missed Inuyasha so much and wanted to be with him, nothing gave her more happiness than being in the company of her beloved hanyou. He could be stubborn sometimes, foul-mouthed, immature and even cruel to her but he cared about them and always tried to ensure their safety, when he wanted to he could be very considerate.

She arrived at Kaede's hut, where everyone received her warmly but someone was missing.

"Where is Inuyasha?" She asked as she unpacked the things she had brought for them from her time.

"He left a few hours ago," The young monk answered "We thought he went to your time to get you, Kagome-sama."

"No, he hasn't come to get me." She said as she handed some sweets to Shippo.

"Thank you, Kagome!" He answered very excited "Inuyasha is so impatient that I'm sure he went to wander through the woods."

Kagome began to worry.

"So, tell us, Kagome, How was those te-tests of yours?" Sango ask her, to distract her a little.

Kagome gave her a big smile y started to tell them everything she did during those days whilst she was in her time.

~oOo~

The clouds completely covered the sky and it began to blacken and soon the thunder and lightning were heard announcing that soon will rain down on the village of Edo.

behind was the sunny and warm day that Kagome came in just a moment the clouds began to gather in the sky, turning gray the once beautiful blue sky.

It had been a few hours since she was in the Sengoku jidai and still no sign of Inuyasha and that was beginning to worry her; she kept seeing towards the entrance of the little hut, waiting for her beloved Inuyasha to appear soon.

"Don't worry, Kagome-sama," Miroku tried to distract her from her predicament "I'm sure Inuyasha is well and will be back soon."

Kagome bit her lip and turned to look towards the entrance once again "I know, Miroku-sama but he's been gone for so many hours and Naraku's out there, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack." She established, even more nervous.

"Kagome's right," Said the young slayer while she stroked the soft fur of Kirara "Naraku, can strike at any time and Inuyasha is very stubborn to come to ask for help."

There was a brief silence, in which everyone pondered the situation and what Sango had said.

And it was true, Naraku was still free, he was out there, planning and plotting, preparing for a new attack, looking for weaknesses to destroy them once and for all.

"Do not worry child," Kaede broke the silence "Inuyasha can be stubborn sometimes but he is also very strong, have a little faith," She said as she stirred the stew patiently.

A little faith? No, Kagome, not only had a little faith in Inuyasha, She had every faith that a human being can have for another being.

Kagome never doubt him, for her, he was able to do whatever he proposed.

And it was the same faith that sometimes blinded her and would end up breaking her heart, because sometimes she just wanted to focus on the good things in their relationship.

"I'll go get him." Kagome got up from her place.

"Are you sure, Kagome?" Sango questioned worried.

"Yeah, well I don't want him to claim that his food is cold."

_Besides, a strong storm will fall soon and I don't want anything to happen_. She thought worried.

"Kagome-sama, if you can't find him, please come back soon, we don't want the rain to find you out in the open." Miroku said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, Miroku-sama," Kagome offered him a small smile "I'm sure he must be near the Goshinboku and if the rain falls before I return, I'll be near the well."

"Take care child and come back soon." Kaede said her goodbyes.

"Yes Kagome, come back soon" Shippo pleaded and Kirara meowed in agreement.

Sango got up and walked towards Kagome to give her a little hug before she goes in search of their friend "Kagome ..." she doubt if she should tell her friend what she thought or not "Please come back soon." The concern in her eyes were visible but still the young Miko just smiled and promised to be back soon.

Kagome left the small hut and started walking towards where the Goshinboku was.

"That stupid dog, all he does is worry poor Kagome" Shippo complained and Kirara meowed again agreeing with Shippo.

Miroku stood up and walked over to Sango, who was still in the doorway, looking at the path where she had left her dear friend go.

"Sango, is something wrong?" The monk asked, standing next to the beautiful young woman.

"I'm not sure," she said, still with her eyes on the path "I have a bad feeling; I think Kagome shouldn't have gone for Inuyasha." She put her right hand over her heart, trying to appease that feeling that didn't go away.

"I understand what you say Sango," He said sighing tiredly, he knew what she meant and was very likely that after today, the futuristic Miko will be heartbroken...once again "But we cannot interpose with fate, we must let things take their own course. "

Sango just nodded without saying anything more. _My poor sister_. She thought bitterly. _Stupid Inuyasha_. She cursed their traveling companion.

~oOo~

Kagome walked quickly towards the Goshinboku, wind beating her hair wildly.

There was a time that she had to cover herself with her arms from the fury of the wind, the weather was getting worse, she should get to her destination faster or she would be soaked before her arrival.

When she was a few meters from the Goshinboku, she stopped completely, she felt a presence, the wind whistled in her ears and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to focus on that presence.

It was the presence of a shard! And apparently it wasn't far from where she stood.

The need to find this shard, got the better of her and she began to walk over to where the shard was.

Unfortunately, in her determination to find the jewel shard, she missed the chance to see how some shinidamachu were dancing in the air around her.

She walked between several trees, until she get to a clear and began to look for the presence of the jewel shard again, until she heard voices.

They seemed to be a man and a woman but why they were outside in a weather like this?

Determined to tell them they should go to seek shelter, she walked towards the small clear but when she was near, she recognized one of the voices and stopped dead on her tracks.

She felt her heart compressed while her mind showed her a thousand images of her beloved hanyou with _her_.

Her mind was screaming at her to run away, she needed to flee from that place but her body seemed not respond to any commands.

Calming her breath as best she could and masking her scent and aura to go undetected, she began to approach the clear and hid behind a tree.

There was Inuyasha in the dead Miko's arms; they looked so lost in each other, that they didn't even care that the sky would soon begin to fall.

"Kikyo, I don't want you to get hurt, this is my battle, I will destroy Naraku, I promise," Inuyasha held her tightly against his body, "I will always protect you, Kikyo" He promised vehemently.

Kikyo separated slightly from him to look into his eyes.

"Do you love me, Inuyasha?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, Kikyo, I love you," He answered immediately and without hesitation, "I love you more than anyone in this world."

And a second later he seal his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, which soon became more ...

Kagome couldn't control the tears that fell freely down her cheeks, her heart was compressed even more and the air didn't seem to reach out to her lungs.

When she saw her beloved hanyou began tugging the clay doll's robes, she started running in an unknown direction; she couldn't bear to stay a second longer whilst her heart was breaking every time they professed their love for each other.

She ran as far as she could, she ran as fast as she could, all she wanted to do was forget what she just saw but her mind seemed to play with her, repeating over and over what she had just seen.

The wind start blowing even stronger but that didn't matter, as she felt she could no longer go, she support her weight against a thick tree and cried.

_Why? Why Inuyasha? ... Don't you know that I love you_? She thought bleakly.

_It hurts ...it hurts so much, if I had known it would be like this ... if I knew it would hurt like this, I would never fall for you, Inuyasha._

_I'd wish I'd never have come to this place, I'd wish the bone eater's well would have never brought me to this time but above all, I'd wish I'd never met you, Inuyasha!_

Those thoughts only managed to make her cry even more and so again she started her running, desperate to get rid of those images, rid of that pain that seemed to consume her alive and most of all get rid of that love that would never be reciprocated, not as she expected, not as she wanted.

She ran aimlessly, slipping and falling into the depths of that forest.

And as if the sky cried with her, the rain began to fall, soaking everything in its path.

~oOo~

Long silver hair fluttered gracefully despite the fury of the wind.

A powerful Daiyoukai was walking no matter how bad the weather was.

A few hours ago he had left his loyal companions well-guarded in a cave after all in a climate like this, little Rin could get sick, humans were too fragile.

He also wanted to be alone and walk without having to hear the annoying voice of Jaken, that seemed like a good idea.

He had too many things to think about and for once, one of those things wasn't Naraku.

No, the spider hanyou that was more a nuisance than a threat to him, the hanyou wasn't in his thoughts.

His thoughts were far from where he was; in fact they were in the village of Edo.

And though that this village was the home of his idiotic half-brother and for extension Tessaiga, it wasn't that what he was thinking about; long ago he had overcome his need to go after the sword of his half-brother.

Rather, his thoughts were on the person who was able to get that mighty sword without being rejected by the barrier that protected it.

Since he met her, she became a puzzle to him; he wanted to solve this puzzle.

She was different, she wasn't like the other humans and hadn't that horrible stench of death that all humans have.

She had a pleasant scent, like jasmines, that soothed his senses and called his inner beast, which had never happened before.

The first time he saw her, he thought she was a harlot by the strange way she dressed but she didn't act that way.

She traveled with the hybrid and seemed to be his wench but she wasn't marked nor claimed, he could still feel her purity, she was still a virgin.

She was fiercely loyal to the hybrid and that made him think even more. Humans are dishonest, are disloyal, cowards and selfish but she seemed to go against everything he knew.

She was friendly, kind-hearted, and loyal and treated everyone equally without differentiating.

More than once he wondered what would be like to have someone like her by his side, feel her warmth and have her loyalty.

He knew he had feelings for her but he wasn't sure what it was, at first he thought it was lust but now he wasn't so sure, it was something stronger and he wanted to explore those feelings but for that he needed to find a way to be near her, spending time with her.

Maybe it was time to join the two packs, so they not only finish with Naraku, but it would give him time to explore in depth his feelings for the young Miko.

Edo was near and not caring that it would rain soon, he began to walk to his destination.

Soft steps left marks in the path, only the movement of leaves in the wind could be heard, until a couple of moans and grunts reached his fine ears.

He glanced towards the place from where the sounds were coming and with a raised eyebrow; he began to walk towards a clear, knowing well what he would find there.

And he was right, there they were, his idiotic half - brother and the clay pot, entwined in a lover's embrace.

_Disgusting_. He thought at the scene before his eyes and walked away as fast as it came.

This was one of the things he didn't understand, having a Miko who was alive and that could offer much more. Why his half-brother preferred the dead one?

How could he stand the smell from her body?

_Pathetic._

Sesshoumaru walked leaving behind the pair, that never notice that he was even there.

Soon the rain began to fall but that didn't matter, his thoughts were still in certain young Miko.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that there was someone else in the woods, until that someone collide heavily with his back, he turned to see who or what pulled him out of his thoughts, he met a couple wide blue eyes watching him fearfully.

Kagome didn't know for how long she ran, all she knew was that she felt numb, it was as if no longer could feel her body or her soul, she just felt she had to escape and inadvertently she collide against something hard, tears blurred her vision but when this was clarified, which at first she thought it was a tree, turned out to be the Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother.

Her eyes opened wide as she recognized the figure standing before her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She manages to whisper.

Her school uniform was soaked and dirty, stained mud everywhere, her knees had scrapings and some small wounds and her face was wet with tears.

"Miko, why are you alone in the woods?" He asked puzzled, what had happened to her to be in that state, "Where is the hybrid?" He asked to confirm his assumption.

"I ... I ..." She gaze everywhere but him "He is… with _her_," She said quietly but the silver-haired youkai could listen.

"I see," He suppressed a snarl, for some reason it bothered him and felt the strange need to go to beat his idiotic half-brother "Rise, Miko, you will travel with me from now" He indicated and without more, he return to the path to go back to the cave where the rest of his group was.

Kagome was dumbfounded, blinking a couple of times, she stood up, looked up at the sky and realized that soon the rain would worsen.

She started running to reach the Daiyoukai, He was helping her?

"Why did you help me Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked reaching his side.

"Do you prefer to continue soaking in the rain?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not," She protested "I just don't understand why you do it, I mean, you hate Inuyasha and I travel with him, why help me?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye "Rin" He answer without elaborate.

_Rin?_ She repeated mentally. _Of course, because someone like him would never help me because he wants to, I'm so pathetic, that if is not for other's compassion, I would be lost._ She thought bitterly.

Little did she know how wrong she was.

They walked in silence, Kagome walked behind him, as a defeated being, as someone who already has nothing to live for, while the rain was still falling strongly.

_I'd wish the rain would take everything away and clean all my soul_.

* * *

A/N:

This story may have a sequel, it all depends on the acceptance of you, the readers, let me know your opinion through their Reviews.

If there is a sequel to this story, it will take a some time, so I ask all of you for a little patience.  
So, what doy you say? Sequel?

Kisses.

Ja ne!


End file.
